Let's Go Fly A Kite
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Oliver Wood's love of flying kites is brings him and Katie Bell closer together. This is for The Unusual Engagement Competition on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.
1. Let's Go Fly A Kite

**Hey this is for The Unusual Engagement Competition on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. I hope everyone enjoys.**

When he was just a little boy about six year old Oliver Wood's favorite thing to do was fly kites. It wasn't just because he liked to see the kites soar through the sky and wish it was him up there as well. It was because one of his best friends in the whole world Katie Bell usually accompanied him.

Most people never paid Katie much mind. She was quite and unassuming. Which meant in one word not troublesome. That was one thing Oliver's mother liked most about 'that charming Bell girl' as she put.

Oliver liked the fact that Katie never judged his liking for flying kites and Quidditch.

"Oliver," came Katie's quite voice, "what are you thinking about?" She walked closer to Oliver and stood next to the boy.

If asked Katie wouldn't tell you why she liked to fly kites with Oliver. But deep down inside she enjoyed the way that Oliver never judged her for being so quite. Most kids their age were loud and boisterous. Oliver included. But she wasn't and most kids made fun of her for it. Oliver never did.

Oliver became even more quite which startled Katie even more. He then turned so that he was facing her. A serious look replaced his usual carefree features.

"Katie," he said the most serious voice he had ever used, "would you marry me?"

She giggled at this. Oliver blushed.

"I'm serious Katie," he told her. "When we're older will you marry?"

"When we're older I guess," she answer still giggling like the idea was crazy.

Twenty year later...

Oliver had the day off from his job. He finally landed a job in the big times. He now played for the Chudley Cannon's. He thought he couldn't be any happier. But then he looked at the box on the table next to him. Today he was going to make good on his childhood promise to Katie.

A knock sounded at his door. That must be her now he thought. He picked up the box and tossed it into his pocket. He walked to the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Katie," he said opening the door. "You're early."

"Well yeah," she said. "What's our plan for today?"

We had been dating since our last year of Hogwarts. Brought together through our love of both Quidditch and kites.

"I was thinking," he began, "that we could do something we haven't done in quite some time."

She gave a confused look. Not really knowing what Oliver could be talking about.

"Fly a kite."

Katie gave him a look.

"I've even packed a nice picnic for us to eat afterwards," said Oliver. "Trust me you won't regret this."

"Alright."

Oliver ushered her out of the house after grabbing hold of giant picnic basket.

"Wow Oliver," Katie said. "We aren't going to be able to eat all the food in there. Are we?"

Oliver just laughed. If everything went according to plan the other's would know when to show up. "Don't worry about that," he said. "I've got it covered."

Just like twenty year earlier Oliver was lost in thought as he flew his kite. He was thinking of the right wording to use while asking a certain question.

Katie looked over and remembered seeing that looking on Oliver's face before. She walked over to stand next to him.

"Oliver," she began tentatively, "what are you thinking about?"

Oliver turned to face Katie. The most serious look on his face. More serious than the one he wore when telling he might move Ireland the year after they began dating. She knew something big was happening. Maybe Oliver was being traded again. Maybe he was going to tell her they were moving him to Ireland after all.

"Do you remember the last time we came up here to fly kites?" he asked her.

"We were just kids," she said. "We were just six."

"I can remember it like it was yesterday. I believe I asked you marry me and you thought it was just a joke. If I'm recalling right."

Katie nodded with a blush.

"I made myself a promise that day. A promise I'm going to finally bring to life." He fumbled with something in his pocket.

Katie watched as he pulled out a box that looked like a kite.

"Kathryn Abigail Bell will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Oliver asked.

Katie stared in shock and nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "I will."

Fred and George watched from the bottom of the hill with their own girlfriends.

"You owe me ten Galleons," said George holding his hand out towards his brother.

Fred handed them over as the four headed up the hill to celebrate Oliver and Katie's happiness with them.

**I hope everyone enjoyed. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. A Big Fat Kite Flying Wedding

**Hey I've decided to go and continue the fic and show you Katie and Oliver's Big Fat Kite Flying Wedding. This is also for the Unusual Engagement Competition. This one is more reflective than speaking oriented. I hope you all enjoy.**

Oliver had to smile to himself. Everything had turned out perfect. And even if it hadn't that still wouldn't dampen his spirits. He got Katie Bell, soon to be Wood, to say yes to marrying him.

His thoughts turned to his friends. Most of whom were happy for him. He waved at Lee Jordan and his girlfriend Leah Clearwater, a Ravenclaw girl, he heard from Fred that Lee had just proposed also. Maybe next time he'd be the one being waved at from the aisle.

The music started breaking him his thoughts. Most would call him odd for it but the Wedding March was one of Oliver's most favorite songs. It was the one he usually used to sing for the Hogwarts school song. It brought back only good memories. And now he was about to make one more to add to the lot.

And there she was. Katie looked beautiful in her long flowing white dress. Every little girl dreams of a white wedding dress. Or so his mother and sister had told him. But if he had to say anything Katie Bell looked gorgeous in her dress with the wind blowing gently through her soft brown hair.

He felt his heart getting lighter and lighter as she and her father got closer. This was the day he had waited for. A day twenty some years in the making. And everything felt like it was being drawn out and sped up at the same time.

And then there was Katie's smile. All things vanished when he saw her smile as she lifted her veil and father placed her hand in Oliver's. Oliver was pretty sure that smile was his smile. The one she reserved solely for his use only. He knew this because he had a smile that was solely hers. And knew he was wearing it now.

He's vaguely aware that priest is now performing the wedding vows. And he knows that he will take these vows to heart. Because he doesn't want to see that smile. His smile fall from Katie's face.

He won't hurt her. Not ever. Never. He thinks as he hears his own voice answer the priest with an "I do".

He knows he smiles his best smile as she also answer in the affirmative to the question. And then he is told he may kiss his bride. And he does so. He is as tender as possible for that is exactly what this moment calls for.

At the reception his smile grows larger because he sees the surprise that Katie has kept from him this whole time. Right above the bride and groom's table are two big white kites intertwine to represent their love forever more.

**Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
